


On the Move

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: This was written in response to a .gif that features Roy and Riza in the car driving around Central City and Riza's got some serious bedroom eyes on.





	

Roy caught Riza’s gaze out of the corner of his eye, and he asked, “What’s that look for?”

She said nothing, only slipped her hand into one of her pockets, pulled out her barrette, and began pulling her hair back into it’s usual hawk’s tail style.  Roy drove on, musing aloud about food and what was on tomorrow’s agenda, when the sound of creaking leather and rustling fabric got his attention.

Riza had laid down on the bench seat, her head resting on his thigh and her hand.. well, it was hard to think what the right word was when she was groping him that way.  “Should I pull over?” he managed to ask once he’d regained some control over himself.

She hummed in contemplation, then replied, “No, we have less chance of getting caught if we’re moving.”  She worked his buckle with practiced ease and Roy swallowed.

“True, but aren’t you afraid I’ll drive us into a brick wall?” he asked as she unzipped his civilian trousers.

“Of course.  But you’re a terrible driver either way, so what’s the difference?”  Her fingers took hold of him and began to stroke and awaken him fully.  Then when she spoke again, he could feel the moist heat of her mouth just inches away from him.  “Get ready…”

He took a deep breath and then nodded, and then he was enveloped by his precious subordinate’s mouth.  He groaned, the sound of his enjoyment filling the interior of the car and covering up the sound of the rumbling engine, and then the soft, wet sounds of her sucking floated to his ears.  “Oh the things I would do to you,” he murmured as his left hand rested gently the back of her neck, “if we only had a bed in this car…”

Riza moaned around his turgid flesh and he hissed in appreciation.  The traffic light changed to red and he brought the car to a stop, and while there at the line he allowed his hips to thrust a moment against Riza’s mouth.  A honk from behind alerted him that the light had changed and Roy roared off.

Riza raised her head, her hand still stroking as she said, “Watch it, we don’t need any police coming after us.”

“I got an idea,” Roy husked as he guided her mouth back to his body.  He reached awkwardly between the back of the seat and Riza’s ribs, then wormed his hand down and under her chest.  His hand landed under one of her breasts, and with a little teamwork, they moved both her shirt and her bra out of the way.  Roy’s fingers alternated between twisting and pinching at her nipple and squeezing her firm roundness as she continued to lave and slurp and suck his length.

He jammed the gas pedal a little further into the floorboard, racing to the industrial end of Central, where the factories were sure to be silent and empty, the perfect place to fully take advantage of his current situation.  At last, they’d made it, and Riza had already worked her pants half off her hips when he slammed the gear shift into ‘park’.  “Come here,” he growled, scooting toward the middle so the steering wheel wouldn’t hurt her back.

Their mouths sealed together as Riza climbed on top of Roy’s lap.  She reached down and guided him inside her, and Roy forgot how to breathe as he relished the feel of slipping into her body without protection.  She was moving frantically, already so slippery and ready for him.  “You can come inside, Knox gave me more of those ‘next day’ pills,” she panted as one of her hands moved down to circle over her nubbin.

Roy kissed her throat and her collarbones as she rode him, eventually making it down to suckle hard from each breast.  Her fingers sunk into his hair and held him to her chest, and when he bit lightly down on her peak she shivered and clenched around him.  “Oh, yes!  Yes, again Roy, please!”

He switched sides, biting her other nipple just the same way, and he felt as though she was sucking him deeper inside, even as her soft insides clamped down on his cock.  She whimpered and gasped, her head thrown back and her body arched back so beautifully as she came…  The sight of her, the feel of her rippling heat strangling him, the smell of her musk as she covered him in her fluids… it all amounted to a powerful climax that was on him suddenly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard as he filled her womb to the hilt.

Roy finally flopped backward into the seat, panting for air.  He reached up and cupped Riza’s face, saying, “I can never find the right words after we do something like this.”

Riza smiled at him, easing off his lap and reaching for the glove box, where there were some spare napkins.  She grinned at him as she began to wipe them off. “You don’t have to say anything.  I think we’re far enough in our relationship where we don’t have to openly declare our love for each other.”  She tugged her pants back up and then began to finish cleaning Roy.

But Roy pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.  When he pulled back, he kissed the end of her nose and rested his forehead against hers.  “But it’s still nice to be able to say it sometimes.  I do love you, Riza.”

She sighed happily in his arms and he smiled as his eyes slipped shut for a moment.

“I love you too, Roy,” she breathed.


End file.
